最後の作品 Schwanengesang
by IMNG
Summary: High school, new classmates, an Uchiha, and a seriously screwed up "family" curse. Naruto could have gone his whole life without any of this mess. MinatoxKushina, SasuNaruSasu, etc.
1. Prologue: Naruto's Parents

**最後の作品 -i**

**"Schwanengesang"**

By AmouIsrafel

**Beta: TheLightsShadow (Yup, she's my beta for this as well!)**

"people talking"

_'people thinking'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does….T-T I do own several eps, several chapters (notice I said chapters and not volumes!). a kunai, several headbands, a pair of ninja shoes, a Haku costume, a wonderfully drawn SasuNaru picture I bought at the PMX Expo, a kunai pencil with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke on it, a Naruto Halloween Keychain, a Gaara Gourd purse, a copy of Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution for the Wii, Ninja Council 3 for the DS, The Naruto OST for the Second Movie (I love you my B-day), several other songs, and several plushies. Hopefully my pitiful collection will grow! T-T

* * *

**

**Warning: This will contain boy love (shounen-ai, yaoi, whatever you want to call it), in the shape of SasuNaru. It will, however, have straight pairings. Oh….and manga spoilers…major spoilers…as in…who Naruto's parent's are, their names, and etc. XD

* * *

**

Main Pairing: SasuNaru (And NaruSasu at some points.)

SidePairings: KakaIru, Naruto's Parents, KibaHina, etc.

Fan service can be added for pretty much any pairings. Yaoi/Yuri/Het, it doesn't matter, just PM me with your idea! Nothing horrible, please! XD

Rating: T (So far...)

* * *

**Der Doppelgänger -****ii**

Still ist die Nacht, es ruhen die Gassen,

In diesem Hause wohnte mein Schatz;

Sie hat schon längst die Stadt verlassen,

Doch steht noch das Haus auf demselben Platz.

Da steht auch ein Mensch und starrt in die Höhe

Und ringt die Hände vor Schmerzensgewalt;

Mir graust es, wenn ich sein Antlitz sehe -

Der Mond zeigt mir meine eigne Gestalt.

Du Doppelgänger, du bleicher Geselle!

Was äffst du nach mein Liebesleid,

Das mich gequält auf dieser Stelle

So manche Nacht, in alter Zeit?

* * *

Prologue

The night was warm and bright. The dark canvas that was the sky was blanketed with bright shimmers of light. Cherry blossoms were blooming all around, their scent filling the night air.

There was a certain surreal sense for the ground was covered in water from an earlier rain shower making it reflect whatever was directly above it. That fact alone made it hard to identify reality from mirage.

The cicadas chirped steadily and the night was picture perfect.

There was, however, a stifling feel in the air; an utter stillness that seemed to suffocate any creatures in its presence.

A huge manor loomed over the horizon, overlooking a vast lake. In one of its many rooms, a clock "ticked" and "tocked", a sound like that of a steady heart beat. That particular room looked quite large, but, in reality, it was much smaller than an average sized room.

There was a dresser on one side, and a chair with an oil lamp on it next to a futon which was comfortably situated below a window.

On that futon a boy around the age of sixteen slept peacefully. The air that passed through the open window didn't seem to bother him in the least. It only seemed to play with his golden locks and not even an eye cracked open.

The clock "ticked" and "tocked" some more on the windowsill. Hours passed when, suddenly, a strong gust blew outside scattering cherry blossom petals everywhere.

The moment the first one hit the water covered ground, a tiny ripple went throughout it. The image that had just mere moments before been reflected shattered like a mirror and loud cries and yells could start to be heard from all sides.

The ground was no longer still but covered in ripples from where people were stepping, constant splashes being heard as a result.

Back in the room, the futon was empty and had been for a while; the cherry blossoms covered most of the room, and lay there, undisturbed.

The clock lay silent; the small hand stuck pointing at 1 and the long one at 9. It was now approximately 2:10 A.M. As for the door leading out of the room, it was wide open.

* * *

Time Skip: Some Hundred Years

* * *

A young blond teen walked down the short path towards a special, private class he had. His hair stuck up from different angles and he had bright blue eyes. He was wearing blue sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt.

He normally wouldn't wear that type of thing, especially if he was going to see a professor of his.

However, he was not going to go meet with a _school_ professor, and that made all the difference. He was going to meet up with his martial arts sensei.

He had been practicing martial arts for as long as he could remember and was probably one of the best in the country. His sensei told him that he had quite a knack for it which, when he was his age he reluctantly informed him, he hadn't had.

"_Ha, I used to have to be tied up to a tree trunk for my incompetence at times!" _he had said.

Maybe it was true that sometimes certain skills were just inherited. His family's ancestors had been ninja and had been the special bodyguards for one of the biggest royal families that had been at the area at the time. As far as he knew, they were still around; just not in the vicinity.

As he was just a few minutes away from his final destination, he suddenly remembered something. Jiraiya-sensei had mentioned something about him picking up a new student.

He scolded himself under his breath for not paying closer attention but, then again, when your teacher was such a big pervert that he kept contemplating story lines for some erotic novel he wanted published some time in the future and he used _you_ as his critic, even the best behaved student had to learn when to tune him out or be scarred for life.

The youth shuddered as he remembered some impressively _wrong_ ideas his teacher had gotten to the week before.

He let out a sigh.

The man was a master at teaching it was true, but he would not understand that there were _some_ things he just did _not_ want to know about in massive detail.

The rather tall (he was around 6 ft 3 in) faired haired young man turned the corner to the clearing where he normally had his lessons and stopped to see a tom boyish, redheaded girl arguing with his sensei.

Even through her rather baggy red shirt, he could see she was well endowed and had quite a figure so he didn't have to try to guess what had happened.

His idiot of a teacher had made some remark that had, not surprisingly, outraged the girl.

"What the hell do you mean I should wear a tank top and a miniskirt to our next meeting you pervert!? I don't think I even _**own**_a miniskirt!"

"You're going to have to wear a skirt at school anyway so it would be good if you started getting used to that, at the least," stated Jiraiya in a sing song voice.

"I refuse, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!" exclaimed the girl whilst shaking her head causing her hair to go everywhere.

"Ok, kid, calm down. You're too young for me anyway. Just a joke to help pass the time until my other lovely, and thankfully _**quiter**_**-**"

A glare from a pair of green eyes was sent his way.

"-student arrived…"

This earned him another glare from said student.

"Jiraiya. Who are you calling a _lovely _student. That wouldn't, by any chance, be me now would it? I don't appreciate those sort of compliments. Especially from a pervert like you."

The other teen turned and stopped glaring at Jiraiya and turned to the new comer, apparently not having noticed his presence until he spoke.

Jiraiya of course, had sensed his arrival before he had even fully gotten there and had decided to take a jab at him to let him know he knew.

"Yeah, yeah. Sheesh, kids these days."

When all he got this time were two impatient glares, he proceeded with the formalities.

"Minato, this is Uzumaki Kushina, the new student I told you about yesterday. She just moved here from Whirlpool City situated in the Mist district of Water country. Kushina, this is Namikaze Minato the damn best student I've ever had so I hope you can keep up."

"I'm pretty good too so don't you go counting me out, old man!" she snapped back.

"For your information, I would hardly consider being 30, _old_."

"Anywhoo, nice to meet ya, Minato, was it?"

Minato Namikaze nodded making his hair bounce up and down.

"Pleased to meet you Uzumaki-san."

"Ah, cut the '-san' crap. It makes _**me **_feel old. Besides, the other students at Konohakagure University are gonna be calling me that too once I show up there tomorrow. What's the point of you calling me that too! Just call me Kushina."

"Wait, how old are you? I thought you were, at most, a senior in high school," remarked Minato.

"I turned 20 in July and I'm a sophomore. I might be short and act kinda childish but I'm by no means a kiddie! Do you think a kiddie could have these?!" By the end of her statement she waved towards her chest.

Minato was just slightly taken back.

Why did he always get the weirdos?

That reminded him…he had to make that teacher of his pay tomorrow for just sneaking off on him.

"No, I just didn't think you were older than me. I'm not turning 19 until this October."

"Wait, you're younger than me! Damn, then that pervy sage lied to me. Figures. He said we were in the same classes since he had apparently made sure of it! Guess he also lied about you wanting to become a teacher, huh" Kushina pouted out.

"No, that seems about right. Seems he can get other, non sex related topics right," Minato pointed out slightly smirking.

"Hey! Speaking of him, where'd he go!" the girl said grabbing her head.

"He wandered off in that direction about 5 minutes ago."

"What! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"God damn it! My mother always tells me I'm too loud for my own good. Pff… I should've been able to sense that!" she pouted.

"Well, guess I might as well get going. My family still hasn't finished unpacking and I've gotta go help. Ugh, and I have classes first thing tomorrow morning! Why is that!? I specifically requested afternoon classes! Do I look like a morning person to you!?"

"Um, no but since you said perv-I mean, Jiraiya-sensei, asked that our classes be the same, then you have to take all morning classes considering I take morning classes and it would be rather tedious to change all of my classes to afternoon classes," he stated calmly.

"What! So this is your fault!"

She ran up to him and pointed a finger at his chest.

"How can you stand to wake up so early! Ugh! That's it! Tomorrow during practice, I am so not holding out you hear me!"

With that being said she quickly spun on her heel and began walking, her hair just barely missing smacking Minato straight in the face.

Just before she was out of earshot she turned around. She scratched the back of her head with her right hand and gave Minato a sheepish grin.

"Yo, Minato!"

"Yes, Uzumaki-kun?" The blond had raised an eyebrow at the familiarity in which the red head had addressed him.

"Shit, cut it out. If you can't call me anything else then try to at least refer to me by. My. First. Name!" She mumbled clearly exasperated, punctuating the last three words in her sentence by stomping on the ground.

"Well, as I was sayin', do you think you can help me settle in tomorrow at school. I don't want to make myself seem like a bigger idiot than I already am…and god damn it I did not just call myself that!"

"Fine with me. Wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of everyone like what you're doing right now," he shrugged.

"What did you just say you double faced jerk! Forget it! I don't need your help! Seriously, be prepared to be beaten to the ground tomorrow for that comment and don't even think about going easy on me because you'll end up on an emergency ambulance to the nearest hospital in critical condition!" With that Kushina left.

"Double faced jerk? Ok, seriously. Why do I always get the weirdos?" Minato mumbled while running his hand through his hair. He soon finished gathering his stuff and retreated as well.

* * *

Notes

i XD The title needs a foot note. This literally means "last work", from what I have gathered, in Japanese and is what comes up if you ask Swanengasong, to be translated into Japanese. Swanengesang literally means "swan singing" or "swan song". I'm not saying anything else about the meaning of this title. Yes, I'm giving you guys work! XD

ii Song is in German. (Nope, I do not speak/read german…I just have a fascination with other languages, especially songs in different languages) "_**Der Doppelgänger**_ is one of the six songs from Franz Schubert's Schwanengesang that sets words by Heinrich Heine for piano and tenor voice. It was written in 1828, the year of Schubert's death." Wikipedia (XD I love you, wikipedia! You can at times be reliable and at times one can only trust you as far as they can throw you!)

iii-laughs head off- These are actually words on my vocab list! That's pathetic! XD (I am challenging myself to put as many possible vocab words from my English class into this fanfic! Don't worry. Most of them aren't hard. I learned a bunch of them in 6th grade, geesh!

* * *

A/N: Oh, in order to clear up confusion. The first part of this story takes place hundreds of years before the main story. (That was the first section of this chapter) Then there is the other side story which takes place some 25 years before the main story. (This is the rest of this chapter) The main story is set in the present and shall be the next chapter. God, can you say hard to write.All we know about Minato is his general appearance, that he was the Fourth Hokage, was taught under Jiraiya, taught Kakashi and his amazing team, married Kushina, and had a kid named Naruto. What do we know about his personality….that he was always really calm and in that way, very different from Naruto. Now Kushina….we just now that she was a redhead from the Mist, more specifically, the Whirlpool village or something, Naruto's mother….and for personality wise…that she and Naruto are extremely alike. As for the relationship between the title, song, and story. Well, the story was written and at first had no name. I ran across Swan Song and liked the ring of it and the definition. Then I found out its German meaning, which led me to the song, which I thought was PERFECT to the plot I had going on in my head! So no, this is not a song fic, really. I will have the translation of this song by the end of the fic, by the way. Now I feel like I have revealed too much of the plot. Sorry that this was so short and that we didn't see Naruto in this chapter…this was just the intro really….you'll meet him in the next chapter! XD Oh, anyone going to Anime LA this year. I might be going Saturday and Sunday…and possibly Friday but just for the AMV Panel that day. I want to go see! XD


	2. Chapter 1: But It's My Birthday!

**最後の作品****Schwanengesang**

by AmouIsrafel

* * *

Key

"people talking"

'_people thinking'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does….T-T I do own several eps, several manga volumes including a japanese one, a whole bunch of doujin, a kunai, several headbands, a pair of ninja shoes, a Haku costume,two wonderfully drawn SasuNaru pictures I bought at two anime expos, a kunai pencil with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke on it, a Naruto Halloween Keychain, a Gaara Gourd purse, a copy of Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution for the Wii, Ninja Council 3 for the DS, The Naruto OST for the Second Movie (I love you my B-day), several other songs, several plushies, a Naruto and Sasuke poster with Kakashi in the background,and Naruto and Sasuke action figures with sounds. My collection is growing! XD

* * *

**Warning: **This will contain boy love and spoilers. Flames will just make me laugh since it would mean that you read part of this and actually wasted your time writing a flame to me as if I cared.

NOT BETAD. I'm going on vacation soon and wanted to get this out as soon as possible considering how long it took for me to update so I really didn't want to disturb TheLightsShadow.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to xNarukoxUchimakix for reminding me I had this story up and urging me to get the next chapter up! (hugs) Read her stories as well, ok guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: But That's My Birthday!'**

* * *

"_Finally. I get the chance to meet you. It's time I succeed in what the rest of my family has failed. Time I show them what being in this family really means…Time I get rid of you and your family's putrid and meaningless existence!"_

_A body began to turn, cerulean blue eyes wide with shock and recognition as a hand was shoved right through his back, grabbing hold of his heart and, while it was still slightly beating, crushing it relentlessly._

_Blood splattered and caked everything. On the walls, blood. On the murderer's body, face, lips, blood. _

_A pink tongue slowly passed by two red stained lips, a smirk slowly placing itself onto the murderer's face._

"_I won't miss you" said the face, as the sticky red substance swallowed everything in its path._

* * *

"Blood! So much blood! Make it go away! Too much blood! He's dead, he's dead, he's dead! There's just too much of it. We couldn't help! I couldn't help! Just make it all…go…AWAY!"

Creamy-white eyes snapped open and a body quickly rose from its previous position on the bed.

A door slammed wide open and a boy around the age of 18 skidded through.

"Hinata-sama! What's wrong! Your screaming could be heard throughout the whole western wing of the manor! Who died! What happened!"

Two pairs of cream colored eyes met and the girl suddenly stopped yelling.

Her dark raven hair had fallen all over her face. She let her head fall down slightly as well.

Tears seemed to be struggling to gush out in rivers from her eyes.

Her cousin, his long, brown hair spilling past his shoulders giving him a very effeminate look, stepped forward and was sliding a chair out of a nearby desk when the girl's, Hinata's, head snapped up, her eyes slightly narrowed and her chin tilted up. All signs of turmoil and distress were replaced by a defiance that seemed to come off her in waves.

The boy was slightly taken back. He had never seen his mild mannered cousin like this before.

"We just won't let it happen. I won't let it happen. It's time, Neji-niisan. We have to warn the others."

Down the hallway, the clatter of a chair was heard and the lines were soon all busy as two teenagers warned their comrades on what was about to take place.

* * *

On the other side of town, further south, was the more crowded area of the City of Konoha.

Buildings were all crushed into a small amount of space, the streets just barely big enough for cars to run through without problems. Alleyways were a common sight and people didn't even give the homeless a second glance. Everyone was much to busy to pay anything that didn't relate to them any thought .There was, however, a certain small apartment building near the center of the city, with a bigger allotted space around it, thus separating it from the others.

It wasn't a remarkable building, by any means. In fact, compared to the tall structures found a bit off, it looked quite out of place. It was small by comparison t o those buildings and while the other buildings screamed of corporations and importance, this one seemed more homely than anything.

There were only four floors to this building and located on the third floor was room thirteen, where a young, blond, seventeen year old lived.

The apartment, in its entirety, consisted of only three real rooms. A bathroom, a "training" room, and a big room which served as everything else.

When entering this certain apartment, one would enter directly into the main room. If one was to stand right in front of the door with their back to it, one would encounter a black shoe cabinet directly to the right, positioned against a wall.

On the left hand side, one would find a box of everything from miso cup ramen, to leek ramen. Basically, that one box contained more cup ramen than most human beings consumed in one life time.

Next to the box, towards the left as well, stood a sink. That sink happened to be remarkably empty except for several pairs of chop sticks.

Both next to the sink and under it, stood several simple, white cabinets and cupboards. A gas stove stood next to them with a rectangular, wide window situated directly above it, its shades drawn.

Underneath those cupboards was a small matt with a leaf symbol imprint and a few feet from it stood a table stacked with the plates that had been missing from the sink and cupboards. Next to the cupboards was a light switch, some bags and a small potted plant, its leaves perfectly green and healthy.

Next to that was a bed with bright orange sheets with little cups of ramen on them. Right next to the bed, which was located on the east side of the room, was a huge rectangular window allowing a good view of the neighborhood park.

From underneath those covers bright blond strands of hair could be seen. Slowly an eye opened from the relatively short blond, revealing blue eyes still clouded with sleep.

The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, stretched and yawned and very nearly tumbled off the edge of the bed. He turned his head slightly and caught side of the clock on his wall. It read 7:35 A.M.

His eyes quickly widened and his head snapped back to the window. There was a downpour of rain, something really not too uncommon for a day in October, the 7th to be exact.i

"Shit! I knew I should have set my alarm instead of actually listening to the crazy ass weatherman!"ii were his first words of the day as he jolted off the bed.

The boy quickly grabbed some undergarments, a pair of square patterned, beige, slacks, a random blue shirt with a spiral in the center he had lying on the ground, and one, school acceptable (but just barely) jacket which was mainly white, but was of also of a beige color all along the shoulders and had a furry sort of collar. He didn't bother zipping it up.

He slipped out of his blue PJs and tried to put on the aforementioned clothing while on his way to the kitchen section of his small apartment.

He sprinted to the other side of his room, got a cup of instant ramen, and began heating it up.

In the three minutes until his meal was done he went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, briefly combed his hair. He then grabbed his cup of ramen, downed it, and pulled on his shoes before sprinting out into the storm screaming "I'm late!" and clearly forgetting to take an umbrella. His "school" jacket, luckily, was thick enough to keep him warm….but not dry….

* * *

Needless to say, the blond boy had arrived to school soaking wet. However, he was at least lucky that he didn't end up soaking wet and late.

Ok, so he HAD, technically, been late. But, apparently, the bell had some problems occurring so lots of others got to homeroom late as well. Well, at least those that actually attended on an every day basis. And his homeroom was small to begin with.

"Ok, seems like everybody's here" his teacher stated as he, a boy named Chouji, and a boy named Shikamaru walked in.

His homeroom teacher was a good 5 ft 8 and always had his hair pulled back in a pony tail. His most notable feature was a scar running horizontally through his face, just above his nose.

Shikamaru and Chouji were two of Naruto's friends from childhood. Both wore the school uniform but in their own added style.

Shikamaru wore a pair of square-patterned, beige shorts instead of pants held up by a belt and a short collared shirt with a small patch on his left shoulder. Chouji wore pants just like Naruto and his school shirt was open revealing a red shirt with his family's logo on it. He also wore a scarf around his neck. It could get chilly in Konoha during this time of year.

Shikamaru was the lazy genius of the grade. Those that knew him could say that with no second thoughts. He was about 5 ft 7 from what Naruto could gather and also wore his hair in a ponytail although his hair jutted out more. His best friend, Chouji, was around 5 ft 6 and a bit plump.

Naruto still couldn't believe Chouji had lost so much weight. Just a while back Chouji had been pretty big. That had all changed though when he had asked Shikamaru for some help, and being the boys best friend, Shikamaru had devised a diet perfect for Chouji. In fact, it was so perfect that one wouldn't know the boy was on a diet from all the food he still ate.

After seeing everyone was there, their teacher continued to sign them in on the school database. "Geesh, they really should have sounded _some _type of bell," he muttered. "Well, you guys can go to your next class."

As everyone began getting ready to head off, said homeroom teacher seemed to remember something.

"Oh, and guys. Class meeting before lunch, ok."

Mixtures between groans and yelps of happiness could be heard in the small room. Class meeting meant there would be one less class that school day…meaning, anyone who had neglected doing any homework for that period, was saved for the day. Anyone with a free period however…yeah, well, they got no real break that day.

Just as Naruto was about a step away from the open door, he was stopped by another word from his teacher.

"Naruto" the man said, stepping close to the blond.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" his pupil asked, shivering a bit thanks to his drenched clothing.

"Please go out and get changed. I don't want you catching a cold."

Just as he was about to respond with a "but I have nothing to change into", Iruka handed him a nice, clean, and dry set of clothes.

"Here. I was afraid you would forget about the rain. Oh, and here's a note for Kakashi-sensei explaining why you are late. Although knowing him, you probably won't even need it."

The blond laughed at this statement of truth.

"But who knows…today might be special," his teacher continued as he walked out, a slight smile on his face, leaving the boy just a bit confused. That confusion though, was short lived.

"Wah! Thank you so much Iruka-sensei! You're the embodiment of what a teacher should be! I owe ya!" With that being said, Naruto was off.

"Funny how he only uses good vocabulary when he doesn't need to," the teacher sighed, another smile tugging at his lips as he continued his way to the teacher's lounge to get himself some warm coffee.

* * *

A now dry blond careered along to his chemistry class. He knew that in reality there was no need to hurry since his teacher, Kakashi-sensei, was always late. Now, that was bad enough for a teacher, but he always gave the dumbest reasons why too. He was one of those people that you least expected to be a teacher. For several, well…REASONABLE, reasons.

Other than his total lack of organization and punctuality, he always had the lower half of his face covered. Sometimes it was a scarf. At other times it was a turtleneck with the neck portion pulled up. And at other times, he actually wore a mask. He also always had one of those medical eye patches over his left eye and he had silvery hair which made Naruto sure that his teacher had some sort of illness since he could tell the man wasn't that old at all. It would probably also reach at LEAST his shoulders in length…if it didn't defy the laws of PHYSICS and jut straight up!

Which, come to think of it, was kinda ironic since he also taught physics!

Ah, he remembered the first time he met the man in said physics class his junior year. How he was able to take physics his junior year when he was almost failing math, he did not know, but he wouldn't question his school's logic at this moment in time.

Anyhow, he had thought the man had just been in some science experiment gone horribly wrong. He had asked, but the other man had just waved it off. He also remembered having a lecture about gravity, something he believed he was well acquainted with from all the times he fell flat on his face; however, he had learned some new material but not nearly enough to figure out why Kakashi's gel-less hair was the only thing to go against it.

YES, he HAD asked the man about the gel. All he had gotten for an answer was a "No, I do not use gel" and an "It's a secret" when he had asked how his hair stayed up then.

Oh, but as if that didn't sound kind of strange for a teacher, the next thing would make most parents shudder in horror and try to push their sons and daughters into a whole different school and demand the man's immediate removal.

Kakashi-sensei was always reading a small orange book named "A Guide to Human Behavior".

Now that alone wouldn't be too interesting to most NORMAL people, cut the nerds, but to Naruto it was a god sent gift and mystery at the same time. How could it be so interesting that his teacher would start giggling while reading it and why exactly did he always shut it when anybody got close enough to maybe read what it was saying?

Thus, Naruto had cooked up a plan to get to the book, learn it's mysteries, and, maybe…just maybe, learn just WHY his teacher was so fucking strange!

NottomentionthathemightjustbeabletofindouthowtomakeSakura-chanlikehimbackandfinallytalktohimafterignoringhimforages and yeah….that was only the side reason…NO, that wasn't even the reason at all!iii

Well, he had managed to "borrow" it undetected and for all his pain and effort, ALL he had found out was that "A Guide to Human Behavior" was actually just a book cover to hide the evils his teacher was reading. A book named "Make Out Tactics" by his video and film teacher Jiraiya. Oh, and the best part was the genre. He was reading PORN in front of all his students!

Coming out of his internal rant, Naruto noticed that he had come to a stop right outside his chemistry classroom. His feet were so accustomed to the route that he hadn't even noticed he had gotten there.

He sighed and turned the knob to the room, slowly opening the door to room C212 and low and behold, just as he has predicted, his teacher was not-

Blue eyes snapped completely open.

'_Wait a minute! He's here! Wait, WHAT!? WHAT?! WHAT?! Did I somehow end up in another dimension! WHAATTT!?'_

He turned to look around the classroom and spotted Kiba, one of his best friends, in his usual seat. He, along with everyone else in the room, looked like he had been told that unicorns and the like were real.

"Ah, you're late Naruto." the silver haired man said in a clearly bored voice.

The whole class turned around, apparently just noticing Naruto's presence.

"Huh, never thought I'd have to say that to one of my students," the odd man mumbled.

"But! But! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Confusion was plain and evident on the boy's features.

"Now, Naruto, I know you have some ADD problems."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" said blond yelled.

"BUT, I have been your chemistry teacher for over a month. And come to think of it, I've been your teacher for over a school year, considering I was also your Physics teacher last year. I would've thought you knew that by now." Kakashi continued, as he took the note Naruto was holding and read it.

"I know that! Don't patronize me! I mean why, are you here on time!?" Naruto spluttered.

"Ah, see. Specifics make all the difference. I would have thought your creative writing teacher would have told you that," he chuckled knowing quite will that Naruto was quite a talented writer. Although he still found it hard to believe.

"There was just no old lady being chased by the Yakuza and in dire need of my help today," Kakashi responded, going up to his laptop to write down his student's excused tardy.

"Ok…" was Naruto's witty comeback as he walked over to the empty seat next to Kiba and sat down to enjoy the rest of Kakashi's explanation of this one lab they were supposed to do.

* * *

The morning passed quickly and, before he knew it, class meeting had arrived and all seniors were ushered into the library.

The whole thing started with some quick announcements from several different groups of people. The only one he actually sort of paid attention too was one from these weird ass sophomores who were apparently holding a bake sale in a few days for their club.

There would be pocky, ramune, sweets, and the god of all gods. Ramen. He decided he would proudly support that club for the food. Then he got an amazing idea. If he actually joined the club, he could get the left overs for free. Everyone knew that was one of the main rules for club bake sales! He decided he would just find those girls some other time. They wouldn't be that hard to find considering how loud they were. And people called HIM loud.

After some more announcements consisting of reminding the class of their dress code and the like (which was pretty lenient in some aspects), their class president stood up.

She had long black hair with a red bow sticking out, green eyes, and a forehead the size of Manhattan.iv

Haruno Sakura had been one of his best friends all during elementary school. He had always admired her intelligence and the fact that her hair was such a pretty pink color. Naturally. No dye included. Yup.

Her hair was actually still pink but she had to cover it up due to school policy. She didn't want to dye it, saying it would ruin her hair, so she just wore a wig over it during classes. Not surprisingly, many of the students didn't even realize that her hair wasn't black.v

Anyway, Sakura had, unfortunately, changed during middle school. She would always give him the cold shoulder. Something which REALLY sucked too because during late 7th grade year, he had discovered that he kinda, sorta, had a small crush on her.

Ok, scratch that. A huge crush on her. A crush as big as her god damned forehead. But he kept denying both facts anyway.

Whenever he tried to ask her out, or just talk to her, she would make a snide remark, completely ignore him, or push him aside, all of which greatly hurt him. It was ok if she didn't want to be his girlfriend, but the had thought they could still be best friends. Thought was the key word.

He, however, never seemed to notice the way that a shimmer of guilt would flicker in her eyes or the fact that they would suddenly contain much more moisture than normal and that after such confrontations, she would go to the nearest restroom and cry her heart out in one of the stalls. But then again, boys never notice anything pertaining to a girl's emotions, so how could poor Naruto be expected to notice this.

"Well guys, I would like to inform you about several very exciting things coming up," the girl said, scanning the crowd of seniors in front of her.

"First off, spirit month is coming up right after Halloween so please be sure to check the school blog for themes.

Murmurs of excitement were heard throughout the whole room. It wasn't often students got to get so out of uniform without getting demerits and even the teachers were happy for some change of "scenery". Besides, spirit month was only available to seniors twice a year.

"Second of all, remember that next week is also crunch week for our grade, which, I know, all of you adore ever so much--"

This time loud grounds reverberated throughout the wide space that was the library.

"-So, let's study and try our best! Good luck everyone!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air.

"Ugh, I'll need more than luck," was what a wilting Kiba mumbled. To that, Naruto let out a snicker.

Kiba had been reprimanded during the start of the meeting, not for his slightly messy uniform, but for having his cell phone go off and couldn't wait until he got it back from one Kurenai-sensei.

Now, Naruto knew he should be just as upset as Kiba about the evils of curnch week but next week would be a good week. Not even flunking some tests could stop it, he was sure.

"Lastly, we are having two new students transferring over on Monday, so get excited!" their class president proclaimed looking pretty excited herself.

The whole class exploded with chatter about the two soon to be expected students; however, Naruto was the only one actually bold enough or stupid enough, to ask outright what around 5/6ths of the male population, along with all of the female population, was thinking.

"Ooh, ooh! Are they girls!?"

"No, they are NOT girls, Naruto!" Sakura grit out, clearly upset that, not only had she been cut off, but that the person that had cut her off was Naruto.

"Man, we don't need anymore guys," he mumbled as did those people from before.

That remaining 1/6ths of the guys that hadn't been wanting to ask that specific question were either gay, asexual, or just couldn't bring themselves to care enough. Let's just say that some of the people in this category were Shikamaru, who didn't really care because it was "too troublesome" and Gaara…who was most definitely asexual. Well, according to his classmates he was.

Meanwhile the people who did want to know had these reasons.

For The Guys

Possible Girlfriend.

Possible Competition for insert guy's heart

For the Girls

Possible New Friend

Possible Competition for insert guy's heart

Possible…Girlfriend?

Yup, there were quite a variety of people in the grade.

"Well, as I was saying," Sakura began, reasserting herself, "I really hope you will be courteous to them and make them feel at home. In order to get them used to this place sooner, we need two volunteers to show them around tomorrow."

"Ha, who would willingly participate in such a thing," Naruto whispered to Kiba and Shikimaru.

"Yeah, way too troublesome," Shikimaru replied.

"Unless it was a girl…but unfortunately, such is not our luck," Kiba grumbled back ruffling his hair leaving it messier than usual.

"Ok, then, thank you very much Hinata," Sakura said, knocking Naruto and his friends back into the current happenings of the meeting.

All three boys along with Chouji looked up to see the shy girl blush and nod her head.

"Woah, who would have thought Hinata would have volunteered for this," Kiba said in surprise.

"True. She never seems too keen to be the center of attention," mused the lazy brunet.

"Hinata? Wait…she's that weird girl that stutters like crazy, always offer you her food, and has a constant fever which makes her constantly faint around you, right?" Naruto replied.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji turned back to stare at him.

"She's never offered me food!" an indignant Kiba cried out. "And, come to think of it, she only seems to do those things when she's with you!"

"Really? Huh, I wonder if she's scared of me for beating up her cousin that one time and is trying to appease my wrath on her…not that I could ever get upset at her. She's weird but sweet in her own way, after all," the blond said, leaning back against a bookshelf.

"Who in their right mind would be intimidated by you? Stop making stuff up," Kiba said lightly punching Naruto on the shoulder

"I did SO, beat him up! Just ask him, we're good friends now!" retorted Naruto, giving Kiba a push that nearly made him topple onto Chouji who thus tried to calm his friends down before one of them fell on his bag of BBQ flavored potato chips. Unfortunately the other three continued their "discussion".

Well, in reality Shikamaru decided to lay down next to his best friend and forgo the conversation that Kiba and Naruto were having. Although he did have to add his pennies worth.

"Naruto."

"What, Shikamaru?"

"….You still don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!"

"KIBA!"

"Well, it seems that is it." Sakura continued her talk, seemingly not noticing the banter going on right in front of her. She had probably learned to just ignore it.

"Wait…guys." Chouji tried to get through both boys squabbling.

"Just let it be Chouji," Shikamaru responded.

"But, Sakura said she needed two volunteers and the only person she picked was Hinata."

"Ah, Chouji, that is correct."

Sakura stood right in front of them.

"What is?" the whole class echoed. Well, except for Gaara, Shino, and oh, you get the idea.

"That I needed two volunteers and so far I apparently only have Hinata. Well, I was going to do it myself but I realized that not only is Naruto here," she sent a wickedly sweet smile at the boy, "a non-stop chatter box, but he is also an incredibly excited member of our class over the new transfer students."

Naruto stared at her confused.

"To put it simply, I put two and two together and decided that I couldn't go against the outcome. So I wrote down his name. I'm sure I'll find something else I can do to help out," the girl shrugged, that smile still plastered on here face.

"Well, you are all dismissed. Hinata, Naruto. Stay after school for a quick run through and come early Monday morning to get more info and meet your peeps, ok. Have fun!" She quickly trotted off, her hair and red bow, bouncing here and there.

"Wait! But Monday's my birthday! Doesn't that count for anything!" a bewildered Naruto wailed.

"Then, that's even better! You get to have an exciting birthday sharing your youth and reveling in birthday cheer with your person and maybe, just maybe, you both will get lost on the path of life together!" Sakura shouted back with what was a surprisingly scary laugh.

Gah, Sakura was spending way too much time with Kakashi and with Gai-sensei. Well, they were both co-class leaders, so she had to spend extra time with them as a president of the student council so he really shouldn't be all that surprised…but still…she was scary enough without their influence.

His friends just suppressed their laughter and offered him their best regards before leaving the room.

While Naruto moped at his misfortune, Hinata gave him a shaky smile and dashed out of the room.

"Geesh, why are girls in this school so weird!" he shouted once every one was gone. He then seemed to notice his friends had ditched him and ran of yelling profanity in his wake.

* * *

The rest of his day passed much too fast for his liking, even with the after school meeting, which, he might add, was supposed to start at 3 pm but didn't start until 4:30 and lasted a grand total of 10 minutes and was full of "Be courteous, respectful, nice, and helpful to the new students, even if it turns out they're total jerks".

He just really hoped the weekend, for once in its existence, lasted longer than a split second. It was the least God could do for his upcoming birthday.

That night, before going to sleep, Naruto, who could hardly be considered a religious person in ANY faith, could be found next to his bed praying for said wish to come true.

Sadly he hadn't gotten the memo that all deities of the supernatural kind were taking a much needed vacation from any and all Earthly problems. Bummer.

* * *

i Ironically, while I am writing this section, it is actually raining. (And I wrote this scene when it was sunny). Well anyways, moral of the story: NEVER listen to the weather guy on TV….they LIE to you! XD (And now when I am actually posting this, it is a nice 78 degrees Fahrenheit..a nice change from the 100 + weather we've been having lately in this part of the world!)

ii Since Naru-chan has a gigantic window right by his bed, whenever it's sunny, the sun's rays wake him up. Well, it seems that Naru learned the moral of this story the HARD way.

iii Oh yeah, Naruto. Finding out how to make Sakura like you was DEFINITELY not the main reason why you "borrowed" that book. –whispers-It was so totally the reason why. XD

iv Three guesses to who this is. evil laugh I'll give a hint. Has pink hair in the original series, but I felt evil. Evil cackle Ah, I love fan fiction.

v Ok, how many of you wanted to kill me until you read that line. Please leave a note if you did. Don't be shy! I would have felt that way too! XD But seriously, come on people. I couldn't possibly be that mean to Sakura. I hated her for the longest time is now tolerant of her since she is way more useful than before but she wouldn't be Sakura without her pink hair. I was just thinking, realistically, about how many private high schools would allow one of their students to walk around with bubblegum pink hair which said student proclaimed was her natural hair color. None. Well, at least not my school. They have rules about SOCK color, for pete's sakes!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I haven't updated anything in eons. But I'm getting to it. I'm also planning on updating Birthdays are Torture in a couple of days. Then I'm off on vacation where I will actually have plenty of time to write. (Sad ain't it) I just won't be able to update since I will have no COMPUTER access. So yeah. Maybe I'll get the next chapter of this up before I leave. Oh, if you find any mistakes or have any questions, do not be afraid to leave a review of the sort! Or if you just want to rant about the manga (smacks Sasuke) I do love them! Now I go off to eat my instant ramen and listen to Coldplay's "Viva La Vida". XD**


End file.
